Some Sacrifices Have to be Made
by intheMADNESS
Summary: Meet my ocs and see whats next for our hero. warning chaos story and some violence. I am going to rewrite this story. You know, add some stuff, fix some stuff, add more detail. Sorry I have not updated, and please reread the chapters so you will not get lost later.
1. Newbee

**So I have decided that I am going to rewrite this story. Don't worry, I'm not going to change the plot or anything, but I will add some stuff.**

**Percy's pov.**

I was running down an ally way, those stupid hellhounds really need to take the hint that I do not want to be dinner. When I reached the end of the alley way I turned around to find a rather tall man. He was wearing a silver and black pinstriped suit. His eyes were like staring into the milky way; more like they were the milky way.

"Wh-who are you?" I didn't mean to shudder but the man that was standing in front of me omitted and aura that just held so much power. It was much more powerful then Gaea's.

"I am Chaos, creator of the universe, father of the primortals and more." I immediately bowed.

"Rise, you don't have to bow to me," Wow a god that doesn't like people bowing to him. "I have come here to ask you if you would like to become part of my army."

"Wait, you have an army?"

"Sence I can't interfere myself, because of my vow, I have an army to do it for me."

"Well, that clears it up, ummm, sure."

"Would you like a new name?"

"Hmmm, how about Omega."

"Good, now come with me." I followed Chaos to a black hole like thing. He stepped through first waving his hand behind him for me to follow.

* * *

When I stepped through we were in front of a breathtaking city, it reminded me of one of those olden citys with that huge castle in the middle if it. I followed Chaos into a building, then into a room. It looked like some kind of office/war room. As I looked around the room, I couldn't help but notice that there was a girl that looked to be about 15 leaning against one of the book shelfs. She reminded me of Thalia, she had black ripped skinny jeans with a black hoodie that covered her eyes. Her hair was as black as Tartarus its self. She also had combat boots an wore a glove on one hand. But I got a powerful yet pleasant feeling around her. She just stared at Chaos for a while, then she walked toward me. She circled me as if analyzing me, then returned to her original spot and stared at Chaos again. Chaos looked at me.

"This is my head assassin, May." He said motioning toward the girl.

"Uhhh...Hi," She opened her mouth but then closed it, I think she was trying to talk. May stomped her foot on the ground and looked at Chaos.

"May wishes to tell you hello." Chaos had a sad glint in his eye.

"Ummm...Why can't she tell me?" Well, that wasn't the right thing to say. May looked really miffed by that.

"You see, May here is a mute, she can't talk even if she wanted to." Omega opened her mouth again but closed it and offered her hand.

"She wants to develop communication with you." Hmmm...how will she do that. I looked at the girl. May was staring at me still holding out her hand. I stared at her face were I though her eyes might be and shook her hand. I instantly got a numb feeling in the back of my head. She let go of my hand but continued to look at me. I could feel my concusnise fading. I fell forward, only to be cot by May. Everything was fading to black.

* * *

"_Hello, Omega." _The voice took me by surprise, bit it sounded angelic and claiming.

_"Who are you and why are you in my head?" _

_"I am May and this is my way of communication."_

_"Oh.''_

"Omega, you will be training with May until she thinks you are ready."

"Does she know that?"

_"Just because I'm mute, doesn't mean that I'm deaf."_

"Oh."

_"And yes, I know that I have to train you. Am I happy about it, no."_

"Well, that's nice when do we start?"

"You will start training tomorrow, May just came back from a mission. She is most likely tired and needs rest." Chaos explained with care in his voice, he seemed to think of May as his daughter. "Omega will you show Alpha around the castle and then his room before you go to your room, and anwser all his questions. Maybe you could introduce him to your friends."

_"Follow me Omega." _May then turned around and started to walk toward the castle. Though she didn't seem to trilled to show me around.

* * *

**May's pov.**

I think this kid will make a fine assassin, if he can survive my training. He would also make a fine addition to the Alphas. I have been looking for the last member, sense there can only be 10 leaders of the army, and I still need one more. Yes, yes he would be perfect. Though I will need to see what hes got.

"Sooo," I must have been so cot up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Omega was still there. I thought I lost him!

_"We will head to the lounge first, you might like it there." _Ugg, why am I being so nice to the kid? Was because when my dad first let me join everyone was mean to me? I guess I refuse to let that happen to any other newbie. Thats how I made my two best friends.

"Ok,"

_"Ok, what?"_

"Nothing."

_"Look, if you don't tell me, well let just leave it at I can read minds."_

_"Thats not creepy at all. _What is your friends name?"

_"You do know that when you say something in your head, I can hear it."_

_"Again, not creepy at all."_

_"Again, I can still hear you. remind me the first thing you learn tomorrow will be to put up mental barriers."_

"Fine, what is your friends name?"

_"Why? They can tell you tomorrow."_ We walked in silence for the rest of the way to his room. I stopped in front of it and he just keep on walking. i decided to see how long it would take before he noticed i wasn't with him. I held up my wrist to look at my watch. When I relized the time, I felt a wave of exostion wash over me. It was 12:47 a.m.! I hope he notices soon, I want some sleep tonight. I continued watching my watch, 30 seconds. Thats how long it took he to notice I wasn't walking with him. I am going to have to work on that. He turned looked around franticly looking for me, until finally he turned around and saw me. He walk over to me and I opened his door.


	2. Nightmare

**Omega's pov.**

May push the door open, and what I saw had to be the biggest disappointment of my life! I mean I don't expect much in a bedroom, but this really was a disappointment. It was the size of a closet, with a bed in the corner and a small dresser. A door on the other side of the room, I'm guessing for the bathroom. Well, at least their was one good thing about the room, it was my favorite color, sea-green. I walked into the room and turned to thank May, but she was already gone. So I shut my door and went to check out the bathroom. It was your average bathroom, nothing speial. I decided to take a shower and go to sleep.

**May's pov.**

Uggg, why do I have to train him? Can't he start of with one of the beginner trainers? I got to my room and shut the door. when I turned around, I saw a figure in the corner. The figure had black hair, like mine, I took out one of my throwing knifes and through a warning shot. He turned around, and as soon as I saw his face, I immediately fell into a bow.

"May, you don't have to bow to me, you know that."

_"Hi, dad."_

"Hello daughter."

_"Dad, why did you come here?"_

"I can't come visit my daughter?"

_"Well, don't you have to run the world hell hole?"_

"I am, I just wanted to see my daughter, you did just get back from a mission."

_"It nice to see you to, but you still don't usually visit me when I get back from a mission, whats wrong dad?" _I was really curious now. I mean seriously my dad never sees anyone unless he has to deliver news, even his own daughter.

"You know me to well kid." He chuckled

_"Of course I do, I am just like you. Now tell me whats going on."_

"Go to sleep, I have a feeling your going to have a dream to night." He said dead serious now.

_"Well, that makes me just want to fall on the floor right now and pass out!" _I said in a sarcastic tone.

"No need to be snarky!" He said trying to lighten the mood. I stuck my tong out at him and he disappeared into the darkness of the shadows. Well, I really don't want to sleep, but I need to sleep. Darn you, mortality! I wish Chaos would just make me immortal already, but no I have to wait until I'm 16. 2 more years left, oh wait more like 2,000. Stupid time continuum. Sometimes I wish I could go live in the mortal world, other times, not so much. All of a sudden I felt a wave of dreariness wash over me, and clasped of the floor. I didn't mean what I said earlier, it was sarcasm.

* * *

It was dark. That is all I could tell. I wish I could scream for help, but that wont help me at all. I try anyway, but nothing comes out, like always, even in my dreams I can never talk. I wish I could hear my voice, I never have. I wonder what I sound like to others. I start walking a direction, I think its north. I'm starting to see a light, and I run for it, I keep running, and running, and running, for what feels like hours. I finally reach the room in which the light comes from. I recognize the cave. I try to turn back, but I can't. Theres a force in the room pulling me forward into the cave. I fight it, I won't give in. i am trained for this. I feel a familiar presence, I fight harder. I will not go back there. My body is getting tired. I am wearing myself out, I fell for _h__er_ trap. I can't belive I was this stupid. I see a boy in the distance, I couldn't really tell what his face looked like, but he had jet-black hair and sea-green eyes. That face seemed familiar, it distracted me for a second. A second, that was all _she_ needed to pull me into the cave.

"Nice to see you again, hon." I gave _her_ a glare. I don't know how, but I was tied to a chair. I usually could get out of a chair easily, but these bonds were different, they held me in place, I couldn't move. I felt helpless. Hopefully the kid I saw, saw me. Hopefully he will help me."Ah, I see you still can't talk, your welcome." Yes it was _her_ that took my voice. _She _would have taken more then just my voice if my dad had not found me. "I will see you soon, hon." No, I couldn't handle going back there.

Just then I was ripped out of my sleep. I sat up on the floor, still in the clothes I was in last night and covered in sweat. I must have been trashing around a lot, because it looked like a tornado went through my room. I looked at the clock, it was 5:30 am. Uh crap, I need to get the newbie up. I got up and walked to my bathroom, when I heard a knock at my door. I changed my direction and walked for the door. When I opened it, Ginger was standing there. She looked worried.

"Whats wrong, I heard you screaming... well mentally." Oh great, just what I needed, everyone that could hear me screaming.

_"I'm fine, just a bad dream." _

"You sure."

_"Ya, just please get all the Alphas in the lounge though."_

_"_Ok, but Thaya can't."

"_No! I mean he didn't, did he? Shes not ready to go out on her own yet."_

_"_He did, I sorry, I should have gone with her."

"_No, no, its fine I was going to test her anyway."_ I can not believe him, sending an 11 year old girl on a mission without back up. Well, she is an Alpha. Though he must have a reason for doing so.

"Well, you hanged your mind rather quickly."

"_He must have a reason for doing so."_

_"_Wait, you said you were going to test her, with what or better who?"

_"We got a new, and powerful recruit last night when I got back."__  
_

_"_Oh, do you think he could join the Alphas, wait he already has, hasn't he."

"_You know me all to well. I need to get ready, and you need to gather everyone."_

_"_Umm, ya. Bye." I shut the door and went to the bathroom to take my shower. I need to see why he sent Thaya on a mission so early.


	3. She Knows?

**May's pov.**

**"**Hello May, can I help you?" I was in Chaos's office. I needed to find out why he sent Thaya out on a mission.

"_You really sent her on a mission already." _

_"_Yes."

"_Why? You must have had a reason for doing is so! She's only been her for about 5 months!" _

_"_I do."

_"What? What? What is your reason. Tell m-"_

_"_I don't want her to meet Omega."

"_Tell me, wait what? She...she knows him?"_

_"_Yes, she does. Please promise me you will try to keep Omega away from Thaya when she does get back."

"I...I_ promise."_

* * *

As I walked down the hall I couldn't help but wonder who Omega is and how Thaya knows him. I soon reached the lounge. It looked like everyone was there, well everyone except Thaya.

_"As all of you know we have a new member join us last night. And has anyone heard anything from Thaya."_

_"_No, sorry May." Everyone said that or something like that. I counted to see if everyone was there, eight, I was missing two. One was on a mission, the other, I have no idea.

"_Were is Alex."_

_"_Right here May." I looked over to were the voice came from. It came from a dark coner in the back of the room. Alex come walking out of it looking really depressed, which is not like him.

"_You know something about Thaya don't you."_

_"_She sent an Iris message to me a few hours ago."

"_Please tell me, is she alright."_

_"_I can't, she made me swear on the river Styx to not tell anyone. Though she did say that she should be back sometime today, if not..."

"_Damn it, I knew she wasn't ready."_

_"_Let's talk about something else, take your mind off of it. How about we introduce ourselves to the new kid." I turned to see who said that, it was Ginger, who was sitting there next to her boyfriend Kole.

**Omega's pov.**

**"**Yes, that is a great idea." A random girl said. She was drop dead gorges, and she kind of reminded me of Thanatos. And that name, Thaya, it sounds really familiar, like I should know it, but I don't. "Lets go by rank in the Alphas."

"_Fine, whatever. My name is May Naje."_

_"_You still give us nothing, but whatever. My name is Ginger Naomi, my parent is Dolus, spirit of turn Kole."

"Thanks babe. Alright, my name is Kole Skears. My parent is Athena," I shivered at that. "Wow, man are you ok. You paled a little when I said that I was a son of Athena."

"Ya, just bad experience with children of Athena, well a child of Athens."

"Oh, ok, so any way. Now its you Kayla."

"Alright, names Kayla Bethany, parent tis Thanatos. You Ian."

"Alright, Ian Hagwood, Hepeastus. Max."

"Jeez, don't say anything why don't cha. Max Synder, dads Apollo. Your turn babe."

"I told you to not call me babe, anyway, names Cher Knox. My mom is Venus. Hey Alex, your up."

"Alex Pivers," He walked a little out of the corner. "Nike is my mom. And our missing one is Thaya Hollie and her mom is Iris. Now the question thats on all of our minds, who are you?"

"Omega, and my ex-parent is-" The next thing I know a scythe come flying over my head and May is yelling duck. I turned to look at the weapon, and when I saw it, it startled me. It was the same pure black scythe that this little girl at camp Half-Blood. And now up close, it seems like crystle bronze.

"_Well, looks like someone sent a warning shot." _I looked at her and she seemed unimpressed, like someone she new threw this. I look around the room and I saw Alex talking to and Iris message. He turned around and before the Iris message was cut, the frickin' scythe turned into a cat and jumped into the message.

_"I guess by the looks of her scythe, she is in rage."_

**Sorry it is so short, but I really feel like this chapter should end here. I will try to update soon, but my teachers are unpridictable, they are sooo ADD, but thats good for me being ADHD. So yeah, I may include a list of all the Alphas in order of there rank currently. And I also don't know what treat they should face for them to go back to Camp Half-Blood. **


	4. Breakdown

**Alright, so I have got me a job, yeah thats right I'm 14 and I got me a job. And I got into some trouble with some people, they called me some names in which I should never repeat.**

**Thaya's pov.**

As Rain jumped through the message, I closed it. It was time to end this. I stood there, waiting for my opponent to get up. As soon as he did he charged. I blocked with Rain then swong. I accidentally left myself open and my opponent kicked me back, and I flew back about 15 ft. I just lad there, I couldn't get up, I couldn't move. He came over and kicked me in the soon as he kick me I could tell a few ribs were broken. I couldn't help it, but I blacked out, not from pain, but from my past.

* * *

I was sitting in the basement, practically were I lived, but it wasn't home. I heard the door knob jiggle and I ran under the stair case. I did nothing! Why was _he_ coming down. I tried to think about what I did today, anything that would have aggravated _him,_ nothing came to mind. The stairs creaked as he slowly came down the steps. I curled myself in to a ball on the ground. Why, why does he hate me. I do everything he asks, I don't talk unless directly spoken to, and I don't fight against him. He finally reached the bottom of the stair case.

"Thaya theres no point in hiding." I stay silent watching him as he slowly turns to look for me. I blink and when I open them he is gone. Wandering if I just had a bad dream or not, I relaxed. But I quickly tense up when I feel a presence behind me. He grabs my leg and I quickly turn over on to my back as he yanked my leg and I go flying into the cement wall.

"Thats what you get for hiding from your dad." That gets me mad and I ignore the pain of possible broken bones.

"You are NOT my dad!" He starts laughing like a maniac and walking towards me.

"Keep telling yourself that, maybe one day it will come true." He reaches me and kicks me in my ribs against the wall. He repeats it again and again. He stops after he made sure that I would have a bruise for a long time. "To bad I will ALWAYS be your dad."

* * *

Being reminded of that, I quickly came to my senses. I was up against a wall in what seemed like cell,and my ribs didn't hurt all that Ha, like that could keep me from finishing the mission. I opened an Iris message into his bedroom and I jumped through and landed next his bed. As soon as he comes into his room hes ribs didn't hurt all that bad, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some ambrosia. I laid on the ground and got out some ambrosia and ate a little bit and put it back. I heard something from outside the room and went to hide, unsure if it was my target. The door opened quietly and he stepped in. As soon as he closed the door I was in front of him. I grabbed him by the neck and snapped it, like it was a toothpick. I knew Rain was already back at the base so I decided to head back to.

I opened a new Iris message back to base and hoped through. As soon as I saw _him_ again, I imediatly felt my blood boil again. I took out one of my throwing knifes and through it at him, proceeding to run toward him.

**Alex's pov.**

I saw Thaya come flying through a new message. Rain following suit. Thaya's suspenders were pitch black and so were her nails. She took out a trowing knife and thrue it a Omega and then she proceeded to run towards him. She threw punch after punch at him, and he blocked everyone, noone in the Alphas can do that, well, except May. She planted a kick to his stomact and he went flying into the wall. I took the oppertunity along with May to grab ahold of her. We held her there for a little while with her screaming.

"YOU BUTTHOLE, YOU LEFT ME! HOW COULD YOU! DIE!" After a little while she started to quiet down and I noticed that her suspenders were a different color then before, but they were a color that I had not seen. She started to cry and hugged May tightly and just bawled into her shoulder. I couldn't help but think what Omega did to her and how do they know each other?


End file.
